


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other thing he held that made him burn was Fuji Syusuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Kawamura Takashi was on fire whenever he held one of two things. One of those things, obviously, was a tennis racket. Whenever he held a racket the entire world seemed to explode around him, and he wasn’t afraid to give any challenge his all. The sight was always impressive.

The other thing he held that made him burn was Fuji Syusuke. Taka would initiate their kisses, gently caressing the tensai’s mouth with his own like small whispers of love. 

Then he would hold the smaller boy in his arms, and suddenly they’d be engaged in a passionate bout of tongue sucking and grinding. Fuji looked like he was made of glass on the outside, and Taka sometimes found it difficult to let himself be swept in the heat of his emotions. However, his eyes that deceived him so would slide shut, and Fuji’s would slide open, and the two of them would burn together in bliss.

END


End file.
